


Oh, stupid love

by not_yuuyan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, Home Date, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_yuuyan/pseuds/not_yuuyan
Summary: “Yuya, do you think you’re going to get bored after spending literally every second of the day with me?” Yuto asked carefully, approaching to sit in the elder’s lap. Yuya looked at him curiously.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Takaki Yuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Oh, stupid love

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I'm back... with another story! HAHAHA! i know i know... I have Satisfaction still on-going... that's in progress! meanwhile while waiting, here's a really cute fluff with Takajima! i really love these 2 together okay huhuhu! feel free to comment and give your thoughts on this! i really appreciate all the comments you guys give xoxo
> 
> well, till next time!

Yuya woke up to a burning scent surrounding his room. His eyes shot up to find his boyfriend nowhere beside him. He quickly put on the discarded boxer on the floor and rushed out of the bedroom to find his boyfriend. “Yuto!” He found his boyfriend taking out the pieces of bread from the toaster that were clearly burnt from the toaster.

The younger looked up at the elder when he heard his name being called. He cheekily smiled at the sight of his displeased boyfriend standing in the hallway in  _ his _ boxer instead of the elder’s own. “I was trying to make you breakfast! You always make it for me so this time I wanted to do something for you. But it seems I failed?” Yuto sleazily mentioned as he put the burnt toast down and walked towards the elder. 

“I appreciate you wanting to make breakfast for me Yuto but you should know your proficiency in cooking isn’t exactly… decent” Yuya tried to make it sound as nice as he could, knowing his cute boyfriend can hurt him badly if he says anything wrong. “I know! I suck at cooking. But since we’re on stay home notice now and we don’t know when we’ll be able to go to work again, I want to pamper you as much as I can before we get busy…” Yuto honestly answered, now shyly holding the elders’ hands in his with his head down.

Yuya smiled at the younger’s actions. He grabbed the youngers’ head to make the younger one face him. “I didn't say you can’t pamper me. I love to be pampered by you. Leave the cooking to me. You can pamper me with kisses, cuddles, your lame jokes and just being with me is enough. Heck we might have another week or another month together, stuck in this house. You have more than enough opportunities to pamper me.” Yuya caressed the younger’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt the younger smile against his lips as they pulled away. 

“I think I’ll go search “How to make the perfect breakfast” and practice. Just wait and see! Now you should go and put some clothes on! This time, try to find the right boxer because those are definitely too tight for your size.” Yuto detached himself from the elder and winked at him as he pointed down.

“Yuto please! I panicked from the burning smell! It was the closest thing I could find around me!” Yuya exclaimed, now embarrassed as he looked at himself as he walked back to the bedroom. “Yeah yeah yeah whatever. Just thought you needed a reminder how huge you actually are!” Yuto shouted from the kitchen to clean up. “Yuto!” He heard Yuya shout from the bedroom as he chuckled to himself at his boyfriend’s reaction. 

Another 2 weeks of stay home went by. The couple tried to make the most out of the time that they have together. It’s not like they didn’t enjoy each other’s company but it seems like they got into a routine, an everyday routine. They’ll wake up, shower, Yuya might cook or they’ll just order-in breakfast or lunch, Yuya will do some DIY stuff in the balcony while Yuto tries to fix up an airsoft gun or practice his drumming, they’ll have dinner together, watch a movie on the couch and occasionally they’ll end the night with sex, if not they’ll just cuddle to sleep.

It’s not that they don’t share the same interests but they agreed that they want their alone time so they decided to have some days where they’ll spend it together, some days where they’ll do their own things. Yuto didn’t like how their everyday turned into a routine. With their already exciting work life, their dating life was as thrilling.

Yuya would pick him up from work if they had different schedules, he'd get them takeout to eat at the beach, obviously, but Yuto didn’t mind it. He loved how Yuya would bring him to different beaches or drive him to different places, not knowing where they’ll end up. Even their sex life was risky and thrilling. Yuya would start touching him at inappropriate places, very public places that could cost them their job but Yuto loved it. He loved how Yuya couldn’t keep his hands to himself wherever and whenever no matter how much sex they’re already having. Now that they had everyday together, Yuya seemed to not be as proactive and it’s usually Yuto who initiates it. He wasn’t complaining about how they were spending time together now but he just missed how their dates used to be so adventurous and unpredictable everytime they were together. 

“Yuya, do you think you’re going to get bored after spending literally every second of the day with me?” Yuto asked carefully, approaching to sit in the elder’s lap. Yuya looked at him curiously. “What made you think that? I love spending time with you. I feel so comfortable and relaxed with you, with us. I love how I can do my things with you right next door doing your own things and I find myself smiling looking at you enjoying yourself. I have you everyday 24/7, I don’t think I need to always be in your face right? I’m sure you’d be the one shoving me away if I do that” 

“That’s the thing Yuya! I want you to be in my face. I want you to not be just in the room next door but only an arms’ length away. I want you to touch me as if you never have before. I miss our adventures Yuya… I hate this stay home routine that we have… Don’t get me wrong! I love spending time with you, seeing you everyday, waking up to you everyday but... it just seems so automatic now that I can actually predict what we’ll do everyday. I want to do something different with you.” Yuto adjusted himself to straddle Yuya as he exaggerated his arms, continuously hitting the elder’s chest lightly, showing the elder how dejected he was feeling. 

Yuya started laughing at his boyfriend’s complaint. He caressed the younger’s arms, soothing him. “Oh Yuto… Never knew I was such a fun boyfriend to you! You always complain how I’m so lame, how I’m the most boring person ever who doesn’t know anything about date spots other than the sea, how I can  _ never _ keep my hands to myself at the most inappropriate times and places, now look who’s taking it all back” He teased the younger. 

“Yeah yeah yeah laugh and ridicule me all you want. But I mean it! Even though we only go to the beach to just watch the damn waves or occasionally have sex there, it definitely seems like a waaaaaay better idea than home now. I will literally do anything to end this stupid pandemic. I should’ve let you do whatever you wanted with me when we had freedom. Now we’re just old men, stuck in a house, with boring hobbies.” Yuto said, gazing into the elder’s eyes to show he was serious.

“Oh love... Alright. You know what! Let’s have a home date. Like the whole package. We’ll wear what we’d wear if we were going on a date, we’ll order good food, we’ll do something fun together, which we will figure out what it’ll be, then we’ll watch your favourite movie and end the night with some good ol sex? It won’t be as amazing or adventurous as our other dates but at least we can try. How about that? Sounds like an idea?” Yuya suggested, holding onto Yuto’s waist, pulling him closer to try and make him cave in. 

“Sounds like an amazing idea Yuya! And I’ll plan everything! From what we eat, to what we’ll do and I’ll be topping at night! No take backs!” Yuto exclaimed, now excited for it as he jumped out of the elder’s lap and walked away, planning the date in his mind. Yuya chuckled at his boyfriend. He is definitely looking forward to it. 

Yuya has never seen Yuto this excited ever since the stay home notice was implemented. Yuto was really taking this seriously, that it’s amusing to the elder. Everytime Yuya tried to look over his shoulder to peek at what his boyfriend was searching for, Yuto would only push him away or close his laptop or window. “Yuya! For the millionth time! You are NOT allowed to see what I’m planning! Go and do something else! Don’t ruin my plans!” Yuto kept shooing his boyfriend away.

“Seriously Yuto? C'mon… You literally haven't spent time with me for the past 2 days. Just 2 hours. Spare me 2 hours of cuddling and I’ll let you go and continue whatever you’re planning.” Yuya tried to reason out with the younger as he caressed his thighs. Yuto swatted away the elder’s hands from his body.

“Nope. 2 hours of cuddling for you is equivilent to an hour of sex followed by an hour of cuddling. And I’ll be too tired to move my body then I’ll never continue my planning. I see right through you Takaki Yuya. So you failed. Now can you please go and settle your own horniness in the bathroom.” Yuto said in his I-caught-your-little-act-hahaha-loser tone and got back to his planning. Yuya just chuckled at his boyfriend’s little lecture as he just sat next to him and browsed through his phone, glancing at the younger every now and then. 

“YUYA! IT’S DONE! I DID IT!” Yuto was waking the elder up from his afternoon nap, aggressively shaking his body. “What- Yuto? Calm down baby. What’s done?” Yuya got up, wiping his eyes, trying to comprehend the situation. “Our date! Planned perfectly from A to Z by your one and only love of your life” Yuto beamed as he sat beside the elder. Yuy chuckled at the view. “So when is this date happening, love?” 

“Tomorrow! I already know what to wear so you better put in some effort in choosing the right clothes to match me. I’m wearing denim by the way so start thinking!” Yuto excitedly beamed as he cuddled next to his boyfriend. “It’s going to be amazing Yuya. You’re going to be so thankful that you’re with me” 

Tomorrow came and Yuto slowly creeped out of bed, making sure his boyfriend was still asleep. He went to the kitchen and took out the ingredients that he needed to make breakfast. He somehow managed to cook the rice properly and miso soup that he has secretly called Yuya’s mother numerous times for her recipe. With some slightly burnt tamagoyaki and store bought natto, he platted the table with the food. He smiled proudly at his creation before he went back to the bedroom to wake his boyfriend up.

“Yuya… Wake up. Our date’s today. C'mon… We need to be on time, love.” Yuya tried opening his eyes to the view of his boyfriend leaning over him gently caressing his face. “Mmm… I smell something good.” Yuto chuckled, feeling proud that the elder unknowingly praised him. “Let’s get up now and have breakfast before it goes cold” Just as Yuto was about to turn around, Yuya pulled on his arms to make the younger fall back on top of him as he placed a kiss on his lips. “You forgot to say “Good morning”, love.” Yuto rolled his eyes but chuckled at his boyfriends’ needy self. “Good morning, love.” 

The two of them finally got out of bed and sat down at their dining table. “Yuto! Did you cook all of these?! They smell amazing and look decent? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Yuto smacked the elder’s head from across the table as the elder just laughed at his reaction. “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood today. If not I’ll kick your ass out of the house.” They exchanged laughters’ and started digging in. Yuya said nothing but praise for Yuto’s cooking. Yuto felt good looking at his boyfriend enjoying the food that he has painstakingly practiced for.

“Did you, by any chance, pester my mother for her miso soup recipe?” Yuto looked up to the elder, feigning innocence. “Uhm… no? I just made normal miso soup. Why? Does it taste like your mothers’?” Yuya let out a choked laughter at the youngers’ response. “They do. And it’s no use lying to me Yuto. I know my mothers’ miso soup. She’s the only person in this lifetime that cooks miso soup like this. You definitely pestered her for this.” Yuto made an exaggerated shocked face at the elder as he exclaimed, “You should be proud of me actually. I can replicate your mothers’ recipe perfectly! And I might be the only one outside your family that can.” 

They finished breakfast with a bunch of laughter and continuous flirting. They cleaned up the dishes together and just as they finished it, Yuya wrapped his arms around the youngers’ waist. “So, what’s next? I’m very satisfied with breakfast, we haven’t showered and we need to change clothes anyway, so can I have my boyfriend now? … preferably in the shower with me?” Yuya seductively tries to change the mood.

Yuto knew this was going to happen so he quickly removed himself from the elders’ grasp and stopped him from starting anything. “Nope. You will not ruin my plans in favor of sex. Go and shower first then change. I’ll shower after. And before you even try reasoning it out with me, you have 2 choices. Sex now that will probably last only an hour or sex later where we have the whole night. Your choice, Takaki.” Yuya obviously lost the battle. Yuto will always get what he wants. 

The elder finished showering and went to look for a denim outfit to match Yuto. He has never been a great dresser but having a fashionable boyfriend changed his wardrobe forever. He took out a denim jumpsuit that Yuto bought for him a few years ago and put it on. Styling his hair took longer than expected since he hasn’t done it since the stay home notice. He even sprayed his favourite cologne that Yuto loved on him. If they were going to do this, he might as well do it right. He sat on the edge of bed, ready, waiting for his boyfriend to leave the bathroom.

“Yuto! How long do you intend to be in there? You’ll get wrinkly fingers you know!”

“Just give me a second!” Yuto shouted from the bathroom. Yuya played with his hair a little more when the bathroom door opened and the younger stepped out.

Yuto walked out wearing a denim jumpsuit similar to what Yuya had on, his fringe properly combed and styled plus he sprayed on the cologne that Yuya loved on him. Yuya took a good look at his boyfriend, scanning him from top to bottom, eyes not leaving his boyfriend, speechless. “What? Oh my god! We’re coupling! How did you know I’ll wear this? You look so handsome Yuya! Oh- You’re wearing  _ the  _ cologne??? Okay well, this home date might end sooner than I expect it to be.”

Yuya chuckled as he stood up and approached the younger and grabbed his hands. “Oh god… Yuto… You look… beyond handsome… I’m speechless. I always found you handsome no matter what you wear but… you look even more dashing now.” He paused as he scanned his boyfriend again, in awe of him.

”I guess this home date is an amazing idea after all. So, handsome, we’re all dressed up now, what do you have next in plan Nakajima?” 

Yuto just gave Yuya a quick kiss on the cheek before dragging the elder to the living room and leaving him on the sofa before disappearing off again to grab his camera and a tripod stand. Yuto started setting the camera up so it angles nicely to capture the couple on the sofa. “We’re having a… photoshoot? We take plenty of photos at work, Yuto.” Yuya questioned looking at the younger, busy adjusting the camera in front of him.

“Yes we do. But we don't have a lot of photos of  _ us _ together. Not enough for me at least. They always pair me up with Yamada and you with Inoochan. It’s honestly annoying at this point. We should be more open on stage so the fans could ship us together and we would be paired up for photos!” Yuto paused.

“But at the same time, these photos would be a secret. A secret only for the 2 of us to know and see. And I like this. I’ll be your personal photographer and you’ll be my favourite model.” the younger beamed before heading to sit beside the elder, linking their arms together.

“Big smile, Yuya!” And shots were taken left and right of the couple. They changed positions, becoming more intimate yet cute, laughing with each other, making weird faces and antics, moving onto the floor and Yuto dragging their blanket from the room for aesthetic purposes. Changing the camera angle again as they continue. As they got more playful, Yuto decided to poke the elder’s sides which resulted Yuya to laugh uncontrollably, rolling around the floor, trying to remove the younger’s fingers from him. Until Yuya rolled onto his stomach while Yuto sat on his lower back, now attacking the elder’s neck. 

Between their little photoshoot come tickling session, the doorbell rang as their lunch came. Yuto ordered in advance knowing that they’d be hungry by then. They ate together on the floor, watching some comedy series, enjoying their date so far. Yuto put away the camera and disappeared for a while. He came back with the photos that they took earlier on and some picture frames as he sat next to Yuya on the floor. 

“Did you just print them out? That’s crazy quick. What did you use?” Yuya asked, now scanning the photos, looking through them one by one.

“This really cool printer I bought last week! I was planning to decorate our place with our photos but I realised they're either really blurry, really inappropriate or we have none. Hence, the photoshoot!” Yuto beamed and looked through the photos with the elder. “So now, we’re gonna frame them and decorate our apartment!” The couple framed the best shots and placed them around the apartment.

“Now it looks cozier, don’t you think Yuu?” Yuto asked, linking his arms around the elder and leaned his head on his shoulder, looking at their newly decorated apartment. 

Yuya removed the younger’s arms as he wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist to hug him close. “It definitely does, love. I already feel at home just having you here, but on days when I know you won’t be home early, it’ll be nice to come back and see our photos. Makes me feel like we belong to each other a bit more now.” Yuya pulled away and looked at the younger now. “Makes me feel like that too, Yuu.” Yuto replied as the elder placed a sweet long kiss on the younger, which he retaliated with the same passion. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching some comedy series as they snuggled under the blankets, on the floor. As time passed, at 6:30pm sharp, Yuto made the elder sit back in the room and warned him not to leave it until he called him out. Yuya was honestly enjoying how Yuto planned their date so far. They not only had good meals but a good time together with the photos left as evidence and just quality time together. He couldn’t wait to see what Yuto was planning right outside. 

Yuto was panicking, trying to light up candles and plate the dining table to look a little fancier as if they were at a restaurant. The food he ordered came as he placed them nicely and took a good look at his creation. It definitely feels like he was getting ready for Yuya to return home and it’s been a while since they ate out. “Yuya! You can come out now!” Yuto sat down in his seat as he waited to see how the elder would react.

Yuya walked out to see the living room and hallway dimmed only to have the dining area lighted up and candles around. Food smelled amazing and the whole setting was gorgeous. As he looked at Yuto beaming with that dumb smile of his, sitting in his seat like a puppy waiting to be praised by it’s owner. Yuya approached him and grabbed his neck to pull him for a deep kiss, showing him how much he appreciated this. As they pulled away, Yuya took his seat and intertwined his fingers with Yuto’s across the table. 

“This looks amazing Yuto. I feel like it’s one of those days where you like to surprise me like this after we haven't seen each other for so long. It definitely would’ve felt different if we were in home clothes, but yeah, wearing these, makes it feel like we’re on a real fancy date. How the heck did you think of this Nakajima Yuto?” 

“You must know by now I’m the brains in this relationship and you’re lucky you’re good looking enough to keep me by your side all these years” Yuto answered, annoyingly as he started eating. They finished dinner with romantic gestures to each other and some flirty phrases leaving their lips once in a while. They flopped onto the sofa with each other as they just sat there for a while in each other’s arms, inhaling each other’s scent. 

“We’re going to watch what you want to watch Yuya. Choose your movie.” Yuya looked at Yuto suspiciously. “You want…  _ me  _ to choose the movie? You have some sort of plan don’t you? Spill Nakajima.” Yuto laughed at the elders’ reaction. “No silly! For real! Just choose a movie of your choice. I won’t complain. You spent the whole afternoon with me, entertaining me with my cameras. It’s only fair that you get to choose the movie.” Yuto sounding sure. Yuya still had his suspicions but he picked out The Holiday. Yuto was about to roll his eyes at his boyfriends’ choice of movie but he decided to let it slide since Yuya always watches Star Wars with him countlessly without complaining and The Holiday is the equivalent to it. 

The movie played as the couple snuggled closely to one another under the blanket, keeping each other warm. As the movie ended, Yuya rubbed Yuto’s arms up and down. Yuto looked up at him and pulled away to sit up and look right at him. Yuya looked at him confused but turned his body to face the younger properly now. 

“So… how was today? A little different from normal?” Yuto asked, wanting an honest answer. “It was great Yuto. Really. Everything was perfect. From the moment I opened my eyes this morning till now, everything has been perfect.” Yuya answered, grabbing the youngers’ hands and holding them together. 

“Really? I mean… I did plan things that maybe  _ I _ wanted to do more than you did. Like the mini photoshoot… I really wanted to do that but I don’t know about you. I-” Yuto got caught off by Yuya’s lips. Yuya deepened the kiss as Yuto responded to him and their tongues danced together. They kept making out for a while until they stopped for air. As the elder pulled away, he flicked Yuto’s forehead lightly.

“You say you're the brains in this relationship but sometimes you can be so stupid. I did the photoshoot because… I’m taking it  _ with you _ . And the fact that we even decorated the place with them, makes it even more perfect. Everytime I see them, I’ll be reminded of today. Reminding me on how amazing you are, how I'm so lucky to have you, how much in love I am with you. The whole day was amazing not because of  _ what  _ we did Yuto, but because I was _with_ _ you _ . It’s always been and will always be you. As much as having some dates like this would be nice sometimes, it wouldn’t be the best if you weren’t there doing it with me, Yuto.” Yuya gently caressed Yuto’s bangs away from his face and let his hand linger on the youngers’ cheek as he gazed lovingly into his eyes. 

“Damn… I hate how you know just what to say at the right time… And you’re right Yuya. As much as this date was amazing, I don’t think I would've enjoyed myself as much as I did today if I wasn’t with you. I guess the both of us are stupid huh?” Yuto put their foreheads together.

“We are. We’re just stupidly in love with each other.” Yuya chuckled as he pulled away and placed a short kiss on the younger’s forehead. “Thank you for planning our date today, love. I love you Yuto. I love you  _ so much _ .”

“I love you too Yuya…  _ so much. _ ” Yuto sneaked a shy smile across his lips as the couple locked eyes.

Soon enough Yuto’s eyes changed as lust overshadowed him. He leaned towards the elder and caressed his thighs suggestingly. “You know… we still have one last part of the date that hasn’t been done yet…”

Yuto then climbed onto Yuya’s lap and straddled him, wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck, leaning into the elder’s ears and continued “I take back about me topping. I’m all yours,  _ only yours _ , Yuya. Whatever happens from this moment on, you’re in control.” Before Yuto could react, Yuya grabbed the younger’s thighs and carried him to the bedroom. It’s going to be a long night, just as Yuto planned. 

Oh, stupid love. 


End file.
